Honestidad
by Isabella1020
Summary: "Y, honestamente, a veces no queda más que la verdad que hay que enfrentar aunque duela." Jhloe, Oneshot.


**Nota de la autora:** Escribí este oneshot en una de esas inspiraciones repentinas que me encantan al acordarme de repente de la canción _Inevitable_, de Shakira. Es atemporal, aunque lo escribí pensando un poco en la tristeza del final de temporada del Día 8. Va dedicado a Dai, que tanto quiere a Chloe y a la serie 24 (sobre los sentimientos hacia Jack tengo mis dudas, jaja), y quiero que sea una especie de regalo de Reyes para ella ;) Espero que les guste a ustedes también.

* * *

_Y para ser más franca, nadie piensa en ti como lo hago yo – aunque te dé lo mismo._

_

* * *

_

Ella piensa siempre en él. No hay momento en que su prodigioso, analítico, brillante cerebro esté ocupado con pensamientos que lo incumben. No porque ella esté frecuentemente ociosa como para gastar minutos y horas en semejante actividad. Al contrario, debe hacerse cargo de salvar las vidas de millones de personas en la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Ángeles todos los días – lo cual no es fácil en lo absoluto- y tenerlo siempre presente con la simultaneidad casi absoluta del rayo y el trueno. Tampoco es que ella quiera que así se den las cosas; de hecho le encantaría poder dejarlo atrás (lo que significaría al mismo tiempo dejar atrás muchos vacíos, infértiles, solitarios años de su vida) y dedicarse a alguna actividad más interesante o enriquecedora, como leer el _Ulysses_ de J. Joyce o viajar o descubrir el significado escondido detrás de las pinturas de Salvador Dalí, o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacer.

Desafortunadamente, es un hecho que no está en su poder cambiar. Los contenidos de su pensamiento fueron, prefijados el día en que lo conoció y se enamoró de él.

Sucede que el amor no sólo no entiende razones, sino que parece divertirse mucho al irrumpir en las vidas de personas como ella – tan organizadas, tan lógicas, tan ordenadas, tan planeadas- y simplemente destruirlo todo, transformando lo que antes era una cuadrícula lineal y monótona de días de blanco perfeccionismo en un caos de subidas y bajadas, una montaña rusa de emociones que nunca deja de ser desconcertante y que vuelve loco a cualquiera, especialmente a los que están acostumbrados a vivir de razonamientos fríos y aplicarlos a todo. Por eso ella tampoco esperaba enamorarse – el amor era algo que le sucedía a las princesas en cuentos de hadas, algo que no estaba en sus cálculos.

Pobre chica. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que responder a sus exigencias de máxima lealtad, disposición al auto-sacrificio y disponibilidad eterna; como si no explotara al máximo sus capacidades intelectuales y sus conocimientos en el campo laboral; como si no le arrancara los máximos esfuerzos para que ella lograra salvarle la vida una y otra y otra vez- sin obtener a cambio más que una cucharada de palabras vacías de reconocimiento a su trabajo, en el mejor de los casos, o gritos y reprimendas por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida, eficaz o discreta, en el peor-; como si no la volviera loca de preocupación- al desaparecer para cumplir alguna misión desobedeciendo todas las órdenes y desoyendo todos los consejos certeros para ir a meterse justo en las fauces abiertas del lobo- y de celos – al refregarle sus numerosas parejas, que, fueran como fueran, siempre terminaban decepcionándolo o dejándolo o traumatizándolo, y lo quebraban de tal forma que ella no sabía si alegrarse de verlo nuevamente soltero o matar a las mujeres que se atrevían a hacer de su vida semejante infierno (incluso cuando muchas veces esa característica en sus relaciones era mutua) – alternativamente, también se creía con derecho a invadir el espacio personal, sagrado que era su mente, su santuario, su identidad, así como si nada, sin permiso, sin avisar, todo tan típico de él (un hombre que vivía según sus propias reglas) que ella no sabía ni porqué se sorprendía.

Quizás debajo de la sorpresa se escondía el dolor. Porque pocas cosas hay más difíciles que dedicarle tanto de la vida propia a otro y que éste no responda en la forma deseada. Ella sabía que él no la tenía en cuenta, y que probablemente jamás lo haría. Lo sabía cuando él la veía pero en realidad no la miraba, veía a través de ella como si estuviera hecha de vidrio. Sólo cuando él la necesitaba ella se volvía visible. Eso era injusto y desgarrador, pero en algún lugar en lo profundo de sí misma, estaba empezando a aceptarlo, aunque la sinceridad no disminuyera la tristeza.

Evidentemente, Chloe O'Brian estaba destinada a pensar siempre en Jack Bauer.

Aunque a él eso no le importara.


End file.
